The Sexta and his Kitten
by GrimmRenLOVER
Summary: RATED M FOR GRAPHIC "ADULT" SCENES Lord Aizen has given Grimmjow a mission- Go to the human world and obtain a female Soul Reaper by the name of Rangiku. Grimmjow has no idea why Aizen is making him do this that is until Grimmjow picks up on a scent on the woman and everything starts to come to light and things get dangerous when Grimmjow starts to get possessive.
1. Chapter 1

_I actually wrote this some time ago and never got around to finishing it. I know it's a bit of a crack pairing but I love Grimmjow x Rangiku pairing! I hope you enjoy it…I will warn you now there are some VERY graphic sex scenes in this fan fiction. Anyway enjoy this somewhat AU twist to the Arrancar Arc._

Grimmjow furrowed his thin blue brows looking at the chocolate haired and eyed "Lord" before him. He was sure Aizen was yanking his chain, that he was telling some joke out of boredom but then Sosuke Aizen never really did the whole joking thing. He had to admit he was curious as to what Aizen was thinking when he had told Grimmjow that he wanted the Sexta to go the human world in order to obtain a specific Soul Reaper. The only order that he had to obey was not to kill the woman, his job was to capture the female, bring her back to Las Noches and nothing more. Why Aizen wanted that particular Soul Reaper was something only the Lord would know.

He was a little pissed that he couldn't cause destruction while in the human world but hopefully the woman would have some friends with her that he could tear up and turn into nothing more than a blood splatter on the ground.

"Fine. I better hurry then"

Grimmjow grunted and started to leave the throne room.

"Do not forget Grimmjow. The women is to remained unharmed"

"Yeah yeah I heard yer the first fucking time"

Grimmjow lifted his hand and waved off Aizen's words. He didn't need to be told twice!

Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto sliced through another large frog-like hollow. Haineko struck through the skull like fragment and easily cut it in half, destroying the beast and turning it into nothing but ash. She landed on the ground and wiped her forehead. A light film of sweat glistened on her large breasts that were mostly exposed by her Shihakusho.

"Ahhhh I really need a drink now. I'm exhausted. Hmmm…"

The sunset blonde woman looked around and sheathed Haineko. She raised her hand over her eyes, shielding it from the sun and looked around the place in curiosity.

"I wonder where Yumichika and Ikkaku have gone to? I would have thought they would have been done by now"

Rangiku lowered her hand and sighed. She really could go to a bar and just wait until the other Lieutenants were finished with their hollows but she would never hear the end of it from her Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya about her slacking off…again and getting drunk….again. She turned and started to walk away and in the direction of where she sensed the others presence. Hopefully they were done too and then they could all go drinking since all of them worked hard to annihilate the hollows that seemed to continue to attack the world of the living.

Grimmjow stepped through the Gargantua that he had opened up in the world of the living. He had reduced his Reiatsu to an undetectable point so that he could destroy everything in the path of completing his mission without having to spend too much time in this disgusting and lively place. The woman was supposed to be around here somewhere at least that was what Aizen instructed that is why he sent the mass of hollows to this place. He was on the search for a Lieutenant, long orange-blonde hair, large breasts and wearing a pink scarf and come hell or high water he was going to find the woman.

Rangiku slumped into the park bench and yawned loudly. Yumichika and Ikkaku had already left without her, he couldn't feel their presences anywhere. They had probably gone back to that weird pervy kids place, the one she had punched a couple of times for trying to grope her. She didn't like little boys she liked men, large, rugged and handsome.

"I suppose I could go have one drink. Captain Hitsugaya can't say anything if I only have one right?"

She spoke to herself. Rangiku stretched out her arms but before she could stand to leave she felt an incredible strength wrap around her. A large palm bound around her mouth and another squeezed her waist then grasped her breast and caressed it firmly making her cheeks blush pink. Rangiku tried to fight the weight, the Soul Reaper tried with everything she had to push what she assumed was a man off her but she couldn't even grasp Haineko and before she could even raise her Spiritual Pressure to alert the others Rangiku was out cold unable to breathe.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

Grimmjow growled aggressively as he looked at Aizen who just there with a dumb grin on his face. One hand was curled and used as a perch for his cheek the other holding a cup of tea that was not unlike what Grimmjow would imagine piss and vinegar would taste like.

He was shocked and he had no idea what the hell Aizen was playing at.

"It's really rather simple Grimmjow. I cannot make it any clearer. That woman is yours to do as you please with, the only condition I have is that she is to remain alive and her presence is not made known to Gin. There is a reason why I asked you to capture the woman. I have something I am curious about and you are going to give me answers"

Aizen still smirked and Grimmjow was on the verge of wiping that damn smile off the Lords face if he didn't cut it out with the cryptic bullshit.

"Why the fuck didn't you just order Ulquiorra to do it? I ain't some damn experiment to fulfill your curiosities"

Grimmjow snarled again not taking his blue eyes off Aizen not even for a second

"You shall soon realize why Grimmjow, it will be something that becomes apparent to you in a couple of days I suspect. You will know what to do when the time comes and I am sure once you do know, then the curiosity I have will make itself evident"

Grimmjow stuffed his hands into the pockets of his white hakama and started to walk away he didn't have the patience to listen to Aizen's bullshit he didn't know what the fuck he was on about but if it wouldn't be for a couple of days that he would know then it was just going to piss him off even more. He grumbled and growled as he stalked. He couldn't believe that he was put in charge of the Soul Reaper that he had acquired. He didn't know why she was given to him, he didn't know what the hell was supposed to happen in a couple of days that would make it obvious why Aizen had told him that she was his responsibility and other then not harming her he was to keep her from Gin. He wanted to say hell to it all and just kill the Reaper but he had to admit he was curious why Aizen wanted this particular woman and why she was given to him.

The Sexta Espada grabbed one of the white uniforms that was kept in storage if he had to look after the woman then he didn't want to look at that disgusting black Shihakusho. If he had to, he would force the woman to wear the Espada uniform. He stormed into his room where the woman was kept. He entered and closed the door locking it with his Reishi, something all Espada's had been given the ability to do. He lurked over to the woman that was sitting beside the window just staring out over the desert. Her slender long legs were bought up to her bountiful chest and she just stayed silent

"Put these on woman"

Grimmjow said tossing the white clothes beside her. She didn't move for a moment but then turned her attention to the uniform that was thrown down in front of her. Rangiku was not someone that could be so easily ordered around. She was willing to do what her Captain told her to do…..at least sometimes and her previous Captain, Isshin Shiba had no hope in hell of telling her what to do so she wasn't going to do as this Espada told her to do….however…when Rangiku turned to face the man that had taken her and the moment she looked at him her cheeks blushed and she swooned he was so HOT! But she couldn't let him think she was already weak for him. He was so attractive and tall and muscular she really was smitten but she also wanted to kill the man that had kidnapped her and for whatever reason was holding her prisoner.

"I am not doing anything until you ask nicely that's the least thing you can do since you are holding me prisoner without giving me reason why"

Grimmjow clenched his fist

"Tch"

How the hell dare she talk to him like that! Talk to him like some kind of child. Grimmjow started to form a cero but then Aizen's words repeated in his head. She was to remain unharmed he grunted again and lowered his hand

"If you don't change your clothes I will force you to change them"

Rangiku rolled her eyes. She didn't know why men had to be such pigs. In order to keep the peace and hopefully if she complied then she would be able to get some Sake at least, she silently agreed to put the damn thing on. Until someone knew she was missing and where she was then she was going to have to try and remain alive and doing what was requested of her was perhaps the best way. There was one other method that Rangiku knew how to get her own way and it was something that all men went for. She was irresistible and Espada or not her captor was going to fall for her just like every other male did.

Rangiku stood and kept herself in Grimmjow's sights. She pulled off her pink scarf then started to remove the white obi that was tied in a large bow. She tugged and pulled at the fabric until it fell loose. Innocently she raised her light blue gaze and looked at the attractive blue haired Espada in front of her then pulled down the sides of her Shihakusho revealing her bare body all but a pair of lacy pink panties.

Grimmjow couldn't take his eyes off of her. He thought she was gorgeous before and now seeing her naked before him stirred his cock that was already half erect. Her large breasts seemed to gleam in the moonlight that streamed through the window. Her body was a slender hour glass shape Rangiku had the curves in the right places and those curves had made him completely erect. He wanted to look away to pretend that she hadn't had an effect on him but she was sexy as fuck and all Grimmjow could think about was fucking her… he would destroy her, sexually. He would fuck her completely senseless until the woman couldn't stand anymore, or even breathe he wouldn't kill her but he would certainly leave her close to it.

Grimmjow moved closer and grabbed the white uniform from her hands and snatched them away opening up the jacket that matched his own. It wouldn't cover her breasts completely but for now she needed to be dressed. If she was his responsibility then he was going to have to protect her from Nnoitra and that guy wouldn't think twice about killing her and Grimmjow would surely end up suffering for it, he may very well lose his ranking and his powers. He trusted the jacket onto the woman and somehow seeing her in his matching jacket with only her nipples and lower breast covered aroused him even further. He pushed the pants into her arms huffing and walking over to his bed

"Put them on and get on the bed. I am in charge of you so unless you want to get raped and murdered you'll listen to what I am saying"

"Where is Haineko?"

Rangiku asked pulling on the white hakama. She moved over to the bed and sat down beside the Espada that rested on his back with his arms behind his head.

"You will get it back when you are allowed to have it til then…you're my bitch and you will do as you are told"

Rangiku had enough of being ordered around by this Espada in a quick flash she straddled the man's hips and wrapped her hand around the bluenette's throat and looked down at him with angry eyes. She didn't care how strong the man was she knew she had something over him. Rangiku would make the man see she was nobodies bitch and unless she chose it no man would have anything over her. This excited Grimmjow more than seeing Rangiku naked. He enjoyed that she was rough and forceful it made him growl and purr and when Rangiku heard those noises she released his throat and her light blue gaze turned from anger to curiosity

"You're a feline Espada~?"

The woman said in a soft whisper still straddling his hips. Grimmjow reached up and grabbed a handful of the long sunset colored strands and yanked the woman down with force at the same time pushing his growing cock up into her. He growled again and stared into her eyes.

"And you reek of a female feline….so this is what Aizen was yammering on about"

Grimmjow grinned wickedly as he breathed in the faint scent on Rangiku. That scent would only get stronger once the woman was in heat her aroma would drive Grimmjow to the point where he **WOULD** fuck her senseless. There were no other female felines in Hueco Mundo but the Espada knew damn well that soon enough he would not be able to control his frustration or urges. No more masturbating, no more fucking other random Arrancar he could keep this woman as a pet and do as he pleased with her as long as she didn't die then he was fulfilling his duties.


	2. Chapter 2

Grimmjow continued to look into Rangiku's eyes. His fingers and palm tightened firmly around the blonde-orange strands that kept her from moving away from him. Even though the scent wasn't strong Grimmjow's nose could pick it up like a drop of blood in the water for a shark. The Sexta breathed her in with every passing second he grew more and more aroused. He wasn't going to tell the woman why she was there, hell he wasn't even that clear why she was there but he wasn't going to give her anything, his interest was himself and his desires and nothing more. As Grimmjow held her there with force he realized Rangiku wasn't struggling she wasn't trying to hit him, she wasn't squirming or threatening him she was sitting there straddling his hips and keeping her sky blue gaze on his. Grimmjow gave another devilish grin clearly the poor bitch was deprived of a real man, one that could fuck her like a man should and not be a pussy about it like those dick Soul Reapers probably were.

Grimmjow growled and grabbed her hip with his free hand and ground her hard into his pelvis where the thick and hard cock beneath his Hakama pushed against her.

"You actually get it huh?"

Grimmjow grinned. What a good little pet she was being so damn obedient maybe he wouldn't have to force her to do anything. Maybe she was denied of a man and she was finally seeing how a man should be in bed

She remained silent and turned her gaze away from him

"If you're going to do it just do it already. I am not patient so just hurry up will you"

Grimmjow grabbed and yanked her, pushing apart the right side of the jacket and grabbed her breast firmly. He pinched her stiff nipple between his thumb and index finger making her blush and shriek out loudly

"Word of warning woman. Never. Ever. Order me around I will not think twice about slitting your throat and then letting the hollows feast on your body. If you ever want to go back home keep your mouth shut unless otherwise told. Now be a good little kitten bitch and pull down your Hakama, get on your knees and present yourself for me. Don't make me tell you again…Rangiku"

Grimmjow purred her name, rolling the R on his tongue. He licked over the woman's ear before throwing her off of him and onto the mattress. He stood up and pulled down his own Hakama then removed the cropped jacket. He watched as Rangiku slowly remove her uniform like he demanded. She was looking right at him almost teasing him with how sluggishly she was removing her Hakama. Her bare milky flesh looked pale in the streams of white moonlight. He watched her turn and kneel before him, lowering her chest to the mattress. Grimmjow reached up and took hold of her panties and tore them from her body. His cock couldn't get any stiffer and normally it would take a lot more than watching a female strip to get him this riled up but seeing her naked on top of how she smelled drove him wild.

The Sexta moved in behind her and spread her legs, slipping his hand to her womanhood and cupping his hand around the curvature. The light orange strands of pubic hair brushed against his palm as he pushed and finger up against her clitoris and started to flick over the little swollen bud. Grimmjow heard Rangiku moan and what a sweet sound it was

"Wh—what's your name?"

Rangiku asked him as she moaned. He looked at her and pressed his finger more firmly into her clitoris making her cringe and let out a soft squeal again. She wasn't going to say it out loud but what the Espada was doing to her was too good. Having a big butch manly man like this touching her was like heaven. Those **_BOYS_** in the Soul Society really never had any idea on what they were doing. She had slept with a couple of them but the only one that had ever come close to giving her what she wanted was Renji Abarai which was saying something since he was usually so useless. The Espada made her feel good. He was unbelievably rude and obnoxious and clearly full of himself she was just glad he didn't go on and on about how great he was. Rangiku played along with the Espada, for now she would do as he asked it fueled her anger towards him so when she did have a chance she would be the one to slit his throat. For now she would play the act of the poor defenseless female she did have questions that needed to be answered and she figure if she gave him what he wanted then maybe he might be inclined to give her what she wanted. Rangiku was going to get the answers she needed after all she was the only female Soul Reaper that no man, no matter their race, could resist and she knew how to get what she wanted…Besides, this Espada was good with his fingers and he was a feline just as her soul was he would know exactly how to please her in a way no other male had ever understood. She knew soon enough he would see what a perfect mate she was and he would learn to treat her like a lady and not a whore.

"Tch…why the hell should I tell you that?"

Grimmjow snared as he moved his finger down the wet lips of the woman's core then slipped one then two fingers inside of her heat. Her warm walls were already so moist if they were any wetter she would be dripping for him. The thought made him shudder and his cock twitch in excitement

"Well…" Rangiku moaned feeling his fingers move inside of her "I need to know whose name I should be screaming out don't I?"

Grimmjow's jaw dropped open hearing that. He didn't expect that from her and fuck did it make him rumble in pleasure.

"Grimm~Jow"

The Espada purred leaning into her as he removed his digits from inside of her and placed the wet sticky fingers to his lips. He grinned and ran his tongue up over the digits taking in the essence and scent of the kitten woman. Oh yeah she was coming into heat soon he could smell it and he could taste it. She would be as good as his little sex slave in no time. Once she would feel what he could do to her she was going to say goodbye to the Soul Society and become his personal sex kitten.

Grimmjow pressed the head of his cock to her wet, warm entrance and glided his length back and forth over the lips and pink insides before inch by inch pushing himself into her. He watched her clench the bedding in her hands and he heard her moan and whisper his name in a short breath. Grimmjow took his bottom lip in between his teeth as he thrusted the rest of his hot swollen shaft into her body. Her walls clenched around him and he had to steady himself for a moment. The hotter her body temperature rose the more potent that scent became and more intoxicated Grimmjow felt. He started to thrust in and out of her, pulling out slowly and pushing back into her with force, each time he moved his hips the faster and harder he fucked her.

Rangiku's cheeks were heated with pink and her whole body was hot and slightly trembling. This was the most wonderful fuck she had ever had. She could feel his strength and she could even feel there was some kind of want in those thrusts. She smiled for a second he was already craving her, that she was sure of. Grimmjow's cock touched every sensitive spot in her and without every trying he was making Rangiku moan in pleasure. She wouldn't last long if he kept this up.

Grimmjow pumped harder into her, her walls were tight and she smelled so damn good. He grunted and growled as his cock moved in and out of her slick walls. He was getting closer to cumming and his head swam with the only the thoughts of hearing his name screamed from her lips. While they were in the room no one would hear her screaming so he didn't have to worry about her drawing unwanted or unnecessary attention to them. He fixed his large hands on her hips and pounded even harder, cursing and groaning beneath his short and hot breaths.

"Rangiku"

Her name slipped from his lips once again rolling that R on his tongue in a purr as felt his cock become even tighter and his balls rose up towards his body. He could fuck her all night long but the woman wouldn't be able to handle it. With her weapon stripped from her and her abilities ridded from her whilst inside Las Noches she was border lining on human but she would get used to it and this fucking would be only the tip of the iceberg.

Rangiku was reaching her tether. She gripped the bedding hard in her fist and the sound of their skin colliding echoed loudly making her even more weak to the pressure that was building inside of her when she heard him call her name she let out one final cry of ecstasy before releasing her secretions onto his cock, coating him in her juices.

"Grimmjow"

The woman whined and panted as her walls tightened hard around Grimmjow's length that pulsed furiously inside of her.

When Grimmjow felt the gush of thick liquid covering his lenght he couldn't hold back anymore. He gripped Rangiku's hips with force and pumped his seed into her, filling her entrance and womb with his release. He growled in pleasure as he forced the last of his spill into her. Once Grimmjow had delivered the goods he pulled out and flopped into the mattress panting. His cock twitched as it slowly started to descend from it erected state. He reached out and grabbed Rangiku by the arm and pulled her down to lay beside him Grimmjow wanted to smell that scent even more. He wanted to get used to it so that when she did go in heat he would already be so accustomed to the aroma that it wouldn't affect him. He curled himself around her, forcing Rangiku onto her side like any male feline would when his goal was to protect his property and mate. It was an instinct that he couldn't fight even if he tried to pull away from such an intimate position his body would only fight him and curl right back around her.

Rangiku felt Grimmjow pull her into him and held her close to his body. It was confusing for her she didn't know why suddenly he was holding her in such a way but she chose not to say anything. Oddly enough their hot sweat covered bodies touching made her feel a sense of security that she hadn't felt before. She already knew that she was unable to use Kido here, she could feel it inside of her that for now she was rendered more or less powerless and there was nothing she had to protect herself the way Grimmjow curled around her made her feel that safety that she would normally feel having her Soul Reaper powers. She stayed silent for a moment, catching her breath. She needed to know if this was Las Noches, never been here before she didn't know if this was the place and if it was then she needed to know if Gin was here…..But as she laid silent in thought even if Gin was here would he even save her? Would he protect her? He was seen as nothing more than a traitor and she didn't know if he still cared about her enough that he would find a way for her to go back home

"Is this Las Noches?"

Rangiku asked Grimmjow after she caught back her breath

Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow as his face was buried in the mass of long blonde-orange hair. He was never in a mood to play twenty questions and certainly not after a fuck but maybe if the woman knew just where she was and how powerless she was in this place she would be more inclined to behave and not give him any unnecessary work or strife that may very well lead her to getting killed…by him and what a pity that would be since he had found himself the perfect feline mate.

"Yeah"

He grunted. If he left it at that she would ask more questions so he would have to tell her more even if it pissed him off slightly

"I dunno what the fuck Aizen wanted me to get you for. I dunno why the fuck he put me in charge of you but you are my responsibility so you better not get yerself fucking killed or create any drama for me and you won't be leavin' this room either. If Gin or Nnoitra see you, you are as good as dead. So don't go getting' any ideas about escaping either"

Grimmjow said in an exasperated and tired voice.

"You've been told to protect me"

Rangiku mumbled then felt the warmth of a blanket cover over her sweaty naked body. Why did Aizen want her? There were plenty of other Soul Reapers that were stronger than her. Why did the traitor order Grimmjow to protect her? Was Gin really that far gone and so deep into corruption that he would actually kill her? None of it was making any sense to her and clearly Grimmjow knew just as much as she did, or was pretending he didn't know shit about what was going on.

"That's right, so if you wanna remain alive and untouched you best be realizing that I am your only chance of surviving this place….and you can call me King"

Grimmjow grinned at his own statement. Yeah having her call him King would be the icing on this perfect little situation that he was in.


	3. Chapter 3

Grimmjow glared from his seat in what was dubbed as the "tea room". It was nothing more than a room that was far too big with a long table and eleven white chairs that surrounded it. He was asked to stay behind after the meeting. He didn't want to piss time away with another lot of Aizen's cryptic non-sense. He was told to protect to the woman and he could hardly do his job with him sitting around watching the Lord sipping his shitty tea and trying to decipher his bullshit while she was locked in his room most likely trying to think of a way to let her buddies in the Soul Society know where she was.

He let out a hearty grunt and stuffed his hands into his pockets as he waited for Aizen to say something instead of just smirking that dumb grin on his face.

"Have you reached a conclusion yet Grimmjow?"

Aizen finally spoke and Grimmjow shifted his cerulean gaze over to him without turning his head. Of course he hadn't the only thing he knew was that Rangiku was somehow a resemblance of a female feline and that she was close to going into heat as most female cats did.

"The only thing I fucking know is that yer put this woman in my custody and that she reeks of a cat. How the hell do you expect me to reach any kinda conclusion when you don't tell me jack all!"

Grimmjow growled in exasperation keeping his glare on the lord that certainly knew how to push his buttons and piss him off. The short tempered Espada was growing tired of the man's ambiguous questions. If he was supposed to know something then why the hell couldn't Aizen just come out and say it instead of forcing him to play some stupid game?

"Then you are already one step closer to discovering my intentions for requesting that you keep the woman under your watch and unharmed"

Grimmjow let out a deep throaty roar and stood with force from the seat.

"STOP WITH THE SHIT AIZEN! AND JUST FUCKING TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOUR ARE PLAYING AT!"

As Grimmjow yelled the jaw bone fragment masked opened to match the aggressive movements of his mouth.

"Calm yourself Sexta or I may be inclined to hold the secret from you for even longer. A secret that not even Ulquiorra is aware of"

Grimmjow suddenly smirked. He could have something over Ulquiorra, now that was enticing. He hated that Emo bat with a passion that burned hotter than a thousand fires and to know something the ass of a Cuatro didn't really did please him.

"You have discovered that the woman that you have in your custody has some feline genetic material. You know that you hold the same biology within yourself. What do you suppose occurs when a female feline and a male feline being their courting ritual?"

Aizen asked him. Grimmjow remained silent as the question ran through his head. Courting? He wasn't courting no one they fucked and that was all there was to it, nothing more, nothing less just a fuck.

Rangiku sat beside the window and looked out over the desert sands. So this was Las Noches? What a depressing place it seemed. She wondered how anyone could tolerate being here it was just so….colorless. She couldn't help but think about Gin, would he even know that she was there? that there was probably only walls between them and what about the Soul Society? Did they even know that she was missing and would they even think to look for her here? It was a rather daunting feeling knowing that until an ally found her then she was, with every passing second, having her existence risked. She hadn't slept the night before even though Grimmjow had spent the night curled around her in an almost protective manner she couldn't sleep not with the thoughts of the Society and Gin running through her head. Rangiku let out a sigh, she could have really done with some Sake to try and forget the melancholy feeling that was rising inside of her and making her heart feel dark.

"What does Aizen want with me?"

She questioned herself trying to get some kind of answer. She didn't know if it had something to do with Gin, maybe Aizen was testing her childhood friends loyalty to him but then why Grimmjow? What did Grimmjow have to do with that? Nothing was adding up and it was confusing

"All this is making my head hurt"

She whined and rubbed her temple. As Rangiku's fingers slipped through her strands of long Tangerine colored hair she remembered that feeling she got when Grimmjow coiled the strands in his fist and yanked her down so their lips were only breaths apart and she immediately blushed especially with how good he had made he feel afterwards. She was trying her hardest to keep that hatred for the Espada in her but hating people was not something Rangiku was used to. Even with Gin, despite his betrayal and abandonment of herself and Izuru Kira she still didn't hate him and it was becoming hard for her to continue her dislike of Grimmjow. He did after all keep her safe so far and he had shown his protectiveness over her as he slept. Not once during the night did the Sexta move from that spot. If Rangiku shifted even in the slightest he would pull her back into him again making sure she didn't leave his side. Even that morning before he had to leave when they showered he kept his eyes on her and followed her in and out of rooms keeping a close proximity of her.

Rangiku knew it was all part of his job but something in her had hoped that perhaps the Sexta was warming to her presence and that he genuinely wanted to keep her safe. She let out another sigh and turned her attentions when she heard a sound coming from the door. Grimmjow had said that no one could come in and she couldn't get out due to the unique locking techniques the doors had. She figured it was the Sexta returning but when she heard two voices that she had never heard before she frowned in curiosity. They were both male voices and with her not having any of her abilities not even able to increase or decrease her spiritual pressure to give Grimmjow some kind of warning she stood and slowly made her way towards the bathroom. When she heard the sound of the door opening she quickly ducked into the room keeping the door cracked open only slightly so that she could see who it was. Her light blue eyes focused on a very tall thin male with black hair then another, much shorter male with shocking pink hair. Both wearing an Espada uniform.

"I know that he is hiding something in here. I can smell something it's disgusting like the stench of a Soul Reaper"

The dark haired male said as he looked around the near on empty room before ducking to look under the bed

"I am sure if there was a Soul Reaper here Nnoitra that Lord Aizen would be well aware of this"

The pink haired male retorted

"Shut the fuck up! You did your job now go stand watch while I find this thing. If Grimmjow thinks he can hide one of those bastards then he has another thing coming"

Rangiku moved away from the door. She didn't know what ranking this Espada was but if this Espada sensed her then she was going to be very much in trouble and this was what made her glad that she couldn't be picked up on her presence by her spiritual pressure.

She looked around the room, there wasn't many options for her to hide the only thing that was there that could possible protect her was the door.

"I found you Soul Reaper"

Rangiku jumped when she heard the voice and then saw the creepy large smile of the man that now entered the bathroom. She continued to back away until there was nothing more to back into except a wall. She swallowed hard; if anything happened to her then Grimmjow was the one that was going to suffer from it not this creepy looking bean pole.

"Who are you?"

She asked him trying to keep her voice stable and without fear. But for one the guy looked like he was violent, he had the same sort of barbaric smirk that the Captain of division eleven, Kenpachi Zaraki, had whenever he went into battle.

"Nnoitra Gilga, the strongest of all the Espada and you Soul Reaper are about to suffer the most horrifying death imaginable. No woman has a place as a Soul Reaper or an Espada, I hate you all!"

The Espada barked at her before reaching out and wrapping his large hand around her throat and the other he dragged his nails across down her chest cutting into the flesh between her breasts.

"You best return Grimmjow"

Grimmjow heard Aizen say. He didn't even get a chance to answer his question, hell he didn't really have time to process it

"Nnoitra has Rangiku"

The moment Grimmjow heard that he Sonido'd to the room and saw the door had been open. He knew straight away that it was the damn science freak Szayel Aporro that had got that door open. Grimmjow flashed into the bathroom seeing the main area was clear the moment he stepped into the room he saw Rangiku pinned against the wall. Blood and tears covered her face and Nnoitra was on his knees licking up the blood that was dripping down from Rangiku's chest and stomach. He had been torturing her. Something sparked in him, something that he had never felt before. It was a rush of anger and power that surged through him like a lightning bolt. He reached out for Nnoitra and pulled him from Rangiku and stepped in front of her, growling and giving Nnoitra a deathly glare. If Gin had become apparent to this then Grimmjow was sure he was going to suffer something far worse than death. The Sexta Espada grabbed hold of the hilt of Pantera that rested on his side.

"GRIND! PANTERA!"

He called out loudly sliding his hand over the blade. A blue light poured from the sword turning it from a solid to a pressure and poured into Grimmjow transforming him into is Resurrección state.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFORE I SLICE YER INTO PIECES"

He warned as he slightly crouched preparing to perform Dessgaron.

"I KILL YOU GRIMMJOW, I WILL KILL YOU AND BUTCHER THAT LITTLE PET OF YOURS. YOUR WALLS WITH BE COVERED IN YOUR BLOOD!"

Grimmjow didn't say or do anything more he didn't get a chance to. Aizen had made himself known commanding Nnoitra to leave then informing Grimmjow to take Rangiku to his quarters where no one, not even Szayel could get in.

Rangiku felt her heart pound when she watched Grimmjow transform then even harder as she stared up at Aizen. She couldn't believe it was really him. She couldn't speak and she couldn't move his sheer presence paralyzing her in a state of disbelief. This really was Las Noches and Aizen was really behind her captivity. She wanted to move, she wanted to say something but Nnoitra had left her breathless and struggling to stay conscious. Her entire body felt weak and she was losing more and more blood by the second. Unable to keep her eyes opened Rangiku was slipping out of consciousness not sure if she was actually going to make it or if the last thing she ever saw was going to be Aizen and his betrayal right in front of her face.

Grimmjow scooped Rangiku up into his arms, not bothering to return to his original form until he had her out of there. Fuck Nnoitra, that stupid spoon headed fuck was taking the easy way out. Grimmjow orders were clear and if he didn't obey them then he would be left just as defenseless and weak as Rangiku was and he was NOT going to stand for that. He didn't accept anyone looking down at him, not Aizen, not Nnoitra, not anyone and he refused to give up his position and powers for any reason.

The Sexta entered Aizen's room and he along with Rangiku were sealed away in the quarters by Aizen himself. Grimmjow laid the woman down on the bed as he shifted back into his original form. The thoughts running through his head were what Aizen had said and what the power was that he felt rush through him. It was something that he had never known. He saw Rangiku being hurt and it wasn't because of his job that he had launched at Nnoitra and stood before Rangiku to protect her, no it was something more than that. He growled and let out a TCH he was pissed off, not just at Nnoitra and Szayel, they would soon get theirs but he was sick of Aizen's games why the hell was the Lord so determined to keep Rangiku safe when she was the enemy?

_What do you suppose occurs when a female feline and a male feline begin their courting ritual?_

The questioned replayed over and over in his head. How the hell was he supposed to know? He had never had sex with a female feline before he had never done any "courting" of any kind. Grimmjow stood by the window and looked over to Rangiku. She was still out like a light he wasn't even sure if she was breathing which made him worry slightly. Grimmjow slinked over to the bed and sat down looking at her. Aizen said she would be fine but she didn't look it and what the hell was she going to say when she woke up? She had seen Aizen and Grimmjow didn't want to hear questions. He would tell her to just deal with it.

Grimmjow looked down at her. She was beautiful even cut up and covered in dried blood and tears. The scent on her body that was there the previous day was getting stronger and as much as Grimmjow tried to ignore it, it was almost impossible. He couldn't figure it out, what was this woman to him? Why did he get a rush to kill Nnoitra for harming her. He felt like he was losing something when he saw what he had done to her and it had nothing to do with his ranking or his abilities. When Grimmjow saw someone harming her it was more like….he wanted to kill Nnoitra for harming something that belonged to him, that was….a part of him. He shook his head clear that couldn't be right Rangiku was his toy, his play thing, his prisoner that was all there was nothing else to it….but he couldn't even convince himself of that. No matter what kind of poker face he played the fact was Grimmjow was now caught in a dangerous game. He would have ripped Nnoitra to pieces if he had killed Rangiku. He didn't care if he was a ranking above him he would have stopped at nothing to get her some kind of justice. Maybe this was what Aizen was trying to get at. Grimmjow and Rangiku were one of the same creature their souls were both felines, despite her being a Soul Reaper and he being an Espada it didn't matter. He hated that she was under his skin that somehow she had wormed her way in but at the same time he would gladly kill for her. He would love to destroy anyone, rip them to shreds, devour them. He would do it if it meant protecting her. He looked away for a moment. Aizen did say that he was to protect Rangiku, and as far as Grimmjow was concerned that meant he could destroy anything that threatened her safety….including Nnoitra and Szayel. Grimmjow grinned to himself. Seeing Nnoitra die by his hands seemed like a grand idea and one he would see to the moment he knew Rangiku would live.

The Sexta turned back to the woman and brushed some of the long orange strands away from her injured face. This was his bitch, not just for sex but the woman he would kill to protect. Whether he liked it or not Rangiku was his and his alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Rangiku began to stir. She cringed in pain as she moved slightly on the bed she could barely move without some part of her body aching in agony. Her blue eyes fluttered open and looked down at her body Nnoitra had really made a mess of her otherwise flawless flesh and she wanted to kill that Espada for messing with her appearance and body. Without moving her head she looked around the room this wasn't Grimmjow's room it was somewhere completely different but judging by the white walls she was still inside Las Noches.

Grimmjow heard the movements from the bed and came out from the bathroom holding a damp towel in his hands. He disliked the feeling of water but he felt he should at the very least clean Rangiku up of the blood that had dried on her flesh while she slept. He moved over to the woman and sat beside her. She was quiet and not asking anything which he was thankful for he hated questions and he hated wasting the time answering them. He moved the damp cloth to the open wounds on her chest. There wasn't even anyone here that could heal the injuries Nnoitra had given her. He felt her cringe and jolt when the lesion was touched.

"Sorry"

Grimmjow said almost annoyingly. He didn't apologize to anyone for anything but this was not just some person, some woman. It was Rangiku, the woman he had claimed silently and since she was his, his property then he would care for her as he did for himself.

"It's ok…King…thank you for saving me"

Grimmjow felt a flicker like reaction in the hollow hole in his stomach. It was very odd and unnerving. She called him King, he didn't think he would ever hear her actually say it but she did and it made him smirk in a triumphant manner. He was the King.

"I told you, you're my bitch. You're my property and anyway I wanna kill that bastard Nnitora his little display of violence just gives me even more of a reason to do so"

Grimmjow replied hiding what he was feeling about the woman and it would be something that he would always hide from her. He was an Espada, the Espada of destruction he didn't feel anything except anger and the desire to destroy everything and anything that got in his way and he wasn't about to tell anyone that Rangiku was the only creature that he didn't want to destroy but destroy everything for.

"I want to know why I am here"

Grimmjow sighed he still didn't have any clear idea why Rangiku was there but he was slowly working it out. What Aizen had said before had time to process while the woman was sleeping and he had come up with some idea as to why Aizen had wanted Grimmjow to acquire Rangiku and why she was put under his watch

"Yeah well so would I. I have an idea but who fucking knows. Aizen is a cryptic bastard he doesn't like to give too much away stupid fucker…"

Grimmjow grumbled the last part and continued to wipe over Rangiku's wounds with the cloth.

"He didn't tell you?"

Grimmjow shook his head. Yeah like Aizen would ever say anything that would give away his plans whatever they were. He only told information that was needed and even then it was always like a damn puzzle and if Ulquiorra didn't even know then it was something even far more secretive.

"Look I don't know anything alright! So don't keep askin' me! All I know is it has something to do with the fact that you have some sort of feline cat genes and I have male ones but that's it!"

Grimmjow growled in frustration. She didn't have to keep pestering him about it if he knew something he would say so but he didn't so he wished she would just shut up. As Grimmjow cleaned off some of the blood he furrowed his brows and felt that anger creep up on him again

"THAT FUCKER!"

He yelled loudly as he uncovered a number five torn into Rangiku's flesh just below her waist. He was trying to claim the woman as his own, trying to take Grimmjow's property away from him. He was not going to stand for that he refused to let that asshole take away anything that belonged to him. Grimmjow grunted there was only one way he knew how to get rid of that marking that would eventually scar. It meant he would have to hurt her but he had no choice no woman of his was going to bare the number of the Quinto Espada.

Rangiku heard the loud exclamation come from Grimmjow she looked down to see what he had uncovered. She could see the deep blood wound of a five cut into her. Nnoitra was number five. Rangiku looked back at Grimmjow who seemed lost in thought.

"Can you get rid of it?"

She asked him. Rangiku didn't want to have that scar she didn't want any scars and most definitely not that one.

"Yeah…It's gonna hurt like a son of a bitch but there isn't any other way. I am not gonna let that fucker mark what is mine!"

Grimmjow growled and focused his Reishi into the tips of two of his fingers he pushed them close to Rangiku's flesh. He looked at her and kept his eyes on hers as he began to move his fingers over the marking, turning the five into a six. She cringed and arched her back in pain, it was hurting her more than anything Nnoitra did to her and the fact was Grimmjow actually hated it. He hated that he was the one that was causing her a pain that would have been worse than the cuts and open wounds she received from that fucker.

Grimmjow pulled his fingers away from her body and looked down. Not bad. He watched the woman's flesh bleed again and he placed the towel over it. Grimmjow stayed silent he was getting closer and closer to her he had just marked her with his number something that showed that she was his, that he owned her and that she would remain his until that mark was not no longer there. She was a Soul Reaper but here she wasn't, she was a woman with no power and in an Espada uniform. There was nothing about her that said Soul Reaper except for the slight off scent that all of them seemed to have. Grimmjow looked at Rangiku she was a lot tougher then he assumed she would be. She was a Lieutenant after all but until now he hadn't seen why, her ability to handle pain was remarkable and she was strong too. When they met and she had tried to fight him off even when they were in bed together she used force and if she had access to her sword or abilities Grimmjow may have very well had a decent fight on his hands which made him grin at the thought.

He was rather excited, once the Soul Society knew she was missing and once they made their way to Las Noches Grimmjow was sure that he would have a good bloody fight on his hands and he loved that thought. Rangiku was his; she belonged to him now she wouldn't be allowed to return to the Soul Society, she wouldn't be allowed to leave Las Noches. He owned that woman and when those bastards would come to take her he knew that his drive to keep Rangiku, keep her safe and with him would give him that power surge he felt when protecting her from Nnoitra.

As Grimmjow thought about it he suddenly grinned even wider. He had finally figured it out. Rangiku had the power and abilities of a Soul Reaper, he had those of an Espada. Both of them had something that no others did in the Soul Society or Las Noches they had the blood of a feline in their veins. Aizen had given Grimmjow Rangiku for a reason their genetic material was made up of similar things he wasn't trying to egg on the Soul Society and he wasn't trying to test Gin's loyalty. He wanted to create a cross breed of a Soul Reaper and an Espada that is why he had said what he did about courting. He wanted the Espada to give him the one thing he couldn't otherwise create.

"He wants us to breed"

Grimmjow said out loud without realizing. He had just marked Rangiku as his and he was finally beginning to understand what Aizen's plan was AND ULQUIORRA DIDN'T HAVE A CLUE! Grimmjow laughed almost wickedly. With Rangiku here as his he had the perfect setup he could fuck her as many times as he wanted because that was what Aizen wanted from him, he could keep her there with him so that he didn't have to resort to fucking Arrancar and he would have something over Ulquiorra.

He looked back at Rangiku who was looking at him slightly confused. There was no way in hell she was going to be breeding with anyone. She wasn't going to get pregnant and ruin her perfect figure then have to deal with stretch marks on top of that! And there was no way in hell she was going to go without Sake just because she would have a baby growing inside of her! If she fell pregnant to an Espada she would be asked to leave the Soul Society and she would be forced to live in the world of the living and raising a child that Aizen would eventually come for. Rangiku refused to be the bearer of anyone's children….although with her and Grimmjow's looks they certainly would make some very attractive babies and they would be powerful….she shook her head again, what the hell would the Soul Society say? What would happen to everything that she worked hard…worked for? But then where was the Soul Society? She had been gone for almost two days and there was nothing. There was no alarm of Soul Reapers entering Las Noches, there was no whispers of intruding Soul Reapers. Had they forgotten about her? Were they glad the drunk and lazy Rangiku was gone? She felt like the only creature that actually cared about her was Grimmjow. He was keeping her safe and he was taking care of her. He saved her life. He could have easily let her die it would have been Nnoitra's fault. Aizen was there he had seen what the fifth Espada did to her while Grimmjow was gone….but he didn't he protected her from death. Grimmjow did, Grimmjow cared for her and if this was what kept both of them out of trouble and out of harms way…she didn't see much of a choice…

"Ok"

She said without even thinking. Grimmjow hadn't tried to kill her and she couldn't hate him. If nobody cared about her except this Espada then she had no other choice. She was defenseless and so close to being human. Even if he was a jerk towards her he kept her safe and protected her from harm. If breeding with Grimmjow was what she needed to do to keep herself alive then she had to do whatever was necessary. She didn't want to die and if she became the Espada's ally then maybe she would get the answers from Gin she felt she deserved to have.

"HEY?!"

Grimmjow practically yelped as he looked at her. Was Rangiku serious? What the hell was she thinking? Was she really willing to do that for Aizen, for him. He hated little brats but he couldn't help but think that his own, powerful, attractive and someone that could destroy Nnoitra, Aizen, the Soul Society with little effort it was so very very tempting. He wouldn't mind being the father of a brat like that. But he didn't understand why she would agree to it. Rangiku looked away from Grimmjow

"Nobody even knows I am missing. The Soul Society haven't come for me right? Even if they did and they saw that I had been claimed by an Espada. If I was carrying an Espada's child I wouldn't last long. If this is what Aizen wants from you and keeps you from any kind of suffering then I have no choice. You saved my life. I owe you. That's how this works"

Rangiku said to him. She didn't like the idea of getting fat but she owed Grimmjow her life and she didn't like prolonging any repayment. If this is what he needed then she would give it to him. Rangiku slowly sat up cringing as she did and began to remove the cropped bloody and torn jacket that barely covered her breasts and placed it beside her. She sat there bare chested and looked at Grimmjow. Even though she was in pain she moved over to him and rested her palm on Grimmjow's shoulder. Rangiku leaned in close to him and pressed her lips to his and kissed him softly.

Grimmjow watched Rangiku move. He was going to yell at her to not be stupid and rest until she was healed but she seemed so determined even to push through the pain that she was in. He really thought he was dreaming was she really going to give everything up for him, an Espada, her enemy just because she felt she owed him for saving her? When Rangiku's lips met his own he let out a deep throaty groan and then purred loudly. His hands moved up and cupped over her voluptuous breasts. He palmed them gently and felt the rounded stiff nipples against his palms. His hollow hole was burning and aching in a way he had never experienced but he pushed it aside. If she could do this despite her pain then he could to. He moved his hands to her sides careful not to touch the fresh wounds on her body that would soon slowly start to heal themselves.

"Rangiku"

He groaned pulling back from her lips slightly. Why was this woman making his hollow hole hurt? Grimmjow's eyes were fixed on Rangiku's he really didn't care if she gave up being a Soul Reaper, he didn't care about anything got to do with Soul Reapers only that he wanted to kill them but what he did care about…even though it pissed him off that somehow she had made him….he cared about her. Rangiku was the only thing he did give a damn about other than himself.

"King"

She replied and it made him stir again. Grimmjow groaned hearing that title slip from her lips and it wasn't just the word she said it was how she said it. It was purred at him and he was lost in it. He had never heard another creature purr except him but she did and her eyes had a lustful peak to them. She was coming into heat and he was about to reap the rewards of that natural process.

"You've got balls woman. Daring to carry the offspring of an Espada. You know that you aren't safe here an' yet you're gonna do this because you owe me for saving your ass. You're fucking crazy"

Grimmjow said pulling Rangiku into his lap and pushing his fingers into her long ginger strands.

"You would protect the woman baring your child as any male big cat would do? Even if it means killing someone that would cause her harm. It's not about just owning you Grimmjow it's about common sense. As long as I am yours then I am safe. I am aiming to live and this is the means of surviving until I regain what was taken from me"

Rangiku replied and kissed the male again. Grimmjow groaned she had balls and guts and hell she even had a reasoning that made sense. He would protect her and he would crush anyone that threatened her existence and he was going to kill Nnoitra for touching and trying to claim what was rightfully his.


	5. Chapter 5

Grimmjow held Rangiku close as she slept. He didn't close his eyes for even a second he kept his focus on the door. If he saw it move even a tiny inch he was prepared to kill anyone that entered the room. He refused to back down to anyone and he refused to give up what was his. He owned Rangiku, she was his property, she was marked with his six and soon enough she would be the one that helped carry on his lineage. He was going to protect her with his existence he was going to protect anything that belonged to him.

The Espada wondered just where the Soul Reapers were obviously since Aizen was so adamant to keep Rangiku from Gin then the two of them were no strangers to one another. If they had known that she was missing then surely at least one of them would have the brains to investigate Las Noches. Grimmjow wasn't going to let any of them, no matter how powerful they were, to have her. Grimmjow curled around Rangiku tighter and let out a growl at the thought of one of those bastards touching what he owned. He was already plotting his revenge on Nnoitra and Szayel and if he had to add Soul Reapers to the body count then so be it he was ready to fight, he was ready to shed the blood of anyone that touched her.

"Grimmjow?"

The Sexta heard Rangiku speak to him in a soft voice then turn her head to look at him

"Go back to sleep don't worry 'bout anything"

He instantly retorted still growling slightly deep in his throat keeping his eyes on the door until he felt her still looking at him. He slowly moved his bright azure eyes to her and saw the almost innocent looking sky blue ones staring back at him

"What?"

He asked her still curled around her tightly trying not to put pressure on any of the wounds.

"It's ok… you don't have to be so protective I am not going anywhere"

Rangiku replied before rolling onto her side slowly and resting her hand over Grimmjow's jaw bone fragment mask. They had sex again only this time he wasn't as forceful and she knew that it was because he cared about her even if he would never admit it. Actions spoke louder than words and his actions told her that he felt something that was far from hatred for her When Rangiku touched his mask he felt that ache in his hollow hole again. He was going to have to go out of his way to ask Aizen about it. He wanted to know why Rangiku had that effect on him when nothing or no one else ever had.

"While Nnoitra is still alive and while there is a chance your little idiot friends might come here I am not releasing you from my grasp or sights. Pregnant or not they aren't going to touch what is rightfully mine"

Rangiku was going to scoff and tell the Espada that she wasn't his property but she supposed the six that was now cut into her flesh told a different story. While she didn't want to be seen as some object for now she let it slide. If seeing her as an object is what Grimmjow needed to do to make the transition into seeing her as a living breathing being with her own thoughts and emotions then so be it. Rangiku was sensitive to others and their emotions and feelings, she could hear the determination in his voice and see it in his eyes. She could feel when he was angry and she could feel that he felt a form of care towards her. What she had decided was probably going to lead to some consequences that would effectively destroy and end her ties to the Soul Society the only friend she would have is Grimmjow. She already knew she was not welcome in Las Noches by the other Espada, Nnoitra made that perfectly clear she felt as if she didn't belong that she was stuck in some kind of limbo but her reasons for giving what was required of her seemed logical and rational to her.

"Will you be telling Aizen what's happened?"

She asked the Sexta curiously, keeping her hand against his mask and her eyes fixed on his.

"Yeah…I will but he can come to me. I ain't leaving you to be open to attack again and I'm supposed to be keeping you out of that creepy fox faced freak Gin's sights. If the "Lord" want's answers he can come get them his fucking self"

Grimmjow grunted. There was something he needed to know from Rangiku it was pissing him off that he was kept in the dark about most things. Probably because he didn't have the patience to sit through an entire time wasting meeting. He needed to know why he was to keep her away from Gin.

"Tell me. Why does that uptight "Lord" want me to keep you from that jackass Gin?"

He asked in a dead serious tone letting her know he wasn't in the mood for anything cryptic or any bullshit. He wanted an honest answer and a quick one at that.

"He is my childhood friend and the first man I ever loved. Aizen probably doesn't want to give him a reason to betray him I suppose… Hmmm… I guess that's really the only reason I can think of"

Rangiku replied in her usual voice which was very feminine and somewhat high pitched, especially when she was excited or completely intoxicated. When Grimmjow heard her tell him Gin was the first man that she had loved he felt a jolt of anger surge through him. How dare she have another love interest? Not that he wanted her to love him, hell he didn't even know what love was but she was HIS mate and HIS property. If she told him that Gin had touched her even in the past then he would gladly kill him too.

"Nothing happened Grimmjow"

Rangiku added when she felt the sudden rise in his aggression. Even though Gin betrayed her she didn't want to see him dead. Her heart would surely break into two if anything should happen to the silver haired male so no matter what she had to make sure Grimmjow knew that nothing had or ever would happen between them and that was the truth.

"You better not be lyin' to me woman"

Grimmjow snarled as he looked into her eyes to see if there was even a hint of dishonesty there. Satisfied that she was telling him the truth he decided to calm down at least for now.

"I'm not lying to you Grimmjow. Remember you are the only one I have in this place it would be pretty stupid of me to do anything to piss you off. You said it yourself that you are the only chance I have of survival here"

Rangiku said reminding Grimmjow of the words he spoke.

"I am going to kill Nnoitra. That is what I am going to do and you gonna be there when I do it. I gotta keep you close and so I am gonna get you some abilities. If we are havin a brat together then I need to protect you and our kid"

Rangiku furrowed her brows only slightly. Not wanting to create wrinkles why would he do that? If she regained her abilities, if she had Haineko and the power to use Kido she wouldn't be defenseless anymore. She would be able to defend herself even just a little against Nnoitra and even Grimmjow.

"You trust me to have my Soul Reaper powers back?"

Rangiku asked him. She watched Grimmjow smirk.

"Yes but that is not what I'm talkin' about…If we are gonna share offspring then I don't want the mother of my kid looking like a Soul Reaper. If you're serious…I want you to be an Arrancar"

Rangiku sat up still looking at him. She really couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Grimmjow truly serious about what he said? Rangiku didn't truly understand what Grimmjow was actually telling her.

"Grimmjow…Is that even possible?"

She asked him. Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders how the hell was he supposed to know? He was saying it how it was he didn't know the technicalities about the whole thing. He knew their kid was going to be part Soul Reaper and part Espada. They were going to create a powerful being that could easily defeat either party but he was not going to have a mate that was a Soul Reaper if Rangiku was truly going to stay with him, if she was truly going to bare the child that had been the reason why Aizen wanted Grimmjow to capture Rangiku then he was going to have his woman as one of his kind.

"Would you do it?"

Grimmjow asked her. He kept looking into her eyes he didn't know why but he needed to know, he needed to know if this woman was going to be just that, HIS woman. He wanted to know that she would be by his side that if they were going to have a family together that she would be there. If Aizen wanted the Soul Reaper/ Arrancar cross breeds then the only way Grimmjow could see them being kept under their custody was if Rangiku made the commitment to stay there with him, as his.

"Well…"

Rangiku thought about it for a moment. She had already agreed to be the bearer of Grimmjow's children if she had gone back to the Soul Society pregnant with an Espada's child there would be no where left to go. She would be leaving all the friends she had made, she would be leaving the lieutenants ranking that she had kept for a couple of hundred years. Would anyone even really miss her anyway? She frequently annoyed her Captain, her drinking friends would find other friends to drink with…would she really be saying goodbye to much? And she had to see it in the way a mother would. She would have to put her children, even if they weren't created yet, first and her children would need their mother but now it was her turn to know something. She needed something in return for her commitment, she wanted his commitment too.

"If I did this then what would you give me in return? If I am giving up my Soul Reaper powers, my duties to be here with you. Having your babies and ruining my body I need something too beside the so called joy of motherhood"

Grimmjow smirked and that is why he liked Rangiku so much. She didn't lay down and receive orders. Rangiku went for what she wanted and he actually really admired her for it.

"What do you want?"

Rangiku gave Grimmjow an almost seductive look and she smiled sweetly at the Espada.

"You've claimed me as yours"

Rangiku purred as she pressed her hands against Grimmjow's chest pushing him down into the mattress which he complied willingly to. He groaned as Rangiku moved to straddle his hips. Fuck she was hot without even trying. Grimmjow rested his hands on the woman's hips.

"Yeah and…your point?"

He asked pulling her down on top of him and lacing his fingers into her long silky strands.

"I know that you can't love me I am not expecting you to love me but at the very least I need to know you care about me then you will have me and only me. If I am changing everything then I need to at least know that much"

Grimmjow groaned and breathed in her scent now was the time that they had the best chance of reproducing. Rangiku was reaching her peek in the cycle and Grimmjow could smell it. What the woman was asking from him was that he committed to her that he cared only for her and didn't sleep with anyone else which was fine by him he hated the random Arrancar that he fucked at least he cared about Rangiku.

"I don't even know what the fuck love even is. But I do care about you and you're the only woman I want"

"Do you mean it?"

Grimmjow sighed and nodded his head

"Yeah I fuckin' mean it now shut up and kiss me already woman befer I change my mind"

Rangiku smiled and leaned into the Espada and pressed her lips against his. She kissed him deeply sliding her tongue over his lips and pressing down her hips onto his.

"You didn't answer my question"

Grimmjow suddenly said pulling away when he hadn't heard Rangiku's answer only her ultimatum.

"If you can care about me and have only me then I will do what you have asked me to do. I will be the Arrancar you want me to be and I will have the children that is being asked from you"

Grimmjow grinned triumphantly. This was his woman, his Rangiku

"I'll tell you a secret. Like I said I don't know what the fuck love is. I dunno how the fuck it's supposed to feel but if it's anything what I feel for you then I am probably in love with you too. But don't let it go to your head it could be just lust…but you know…maybe one day"

His mouth was silenced with her finger over his lips

"I get it Grimmjow"


	6. Chapter 6

"I see…"

Grimmjow heard Aizen say as he stood in the room that he and Rangiku had been more or less held prisoner in. The "Lord" had informed them that Nnoitra's silence was guaranteed and that Rangiku's presence would continue to remain a secret. Since Aizen was about being nosey Grimmjow decided to tell Aizen what had occurred and what had been decided. The Sexta had told the Lord that Rangiku had decided to reside in Las Noches with him and he had straight out that he had known why Aizen wanted her in the first place and apparently he wasn't wrong. Aizen was very skilled but blending the genetics of a Soul Reaper and an Espada was not something he had been able to perfect and since Grimmjow and Rangiku had similar genetic material their biology was perfect for making the Soul Reaper/Espada crossbreeds that was what he aiming for.

Grimmjow could see Rangiku sitting by the large window. She refused to look at the Lord, she didn't want to look at him, just the voice of Aizen made her sick this was the only reason why she was doubting her decision. Rangiku truly despised the man but it seemed this was going to be her new home and he was going to be her "father".

"And this is what you truly want Rangiku?"

Aizen asked the woman that refused to look at him. Grimmjow really didn't blame her he couldn't even stand Aizen so he didn't condemn her for not wanting to face him.

"Yes I already said it. I will do what needs to be done. I owe Grimmjow my life but I have a condition if this is going to be my home"

"Of course, and that would be?"

Rangiku let out a gentle sigh and pushed some of her long strands behind her ear trying to keep her breasts covered as much as possible so that Aizen wouldn't see them or the wounds that were still healing.

"If we give you the offspring you want then we get to keep them as their parents. You won't be taking them from us. And you will make me an Arrancar when it's possible so that they still have the Soul Reaper in them"

"Once the child is born then it would be safe to proceed but you should both be wise to the fact that because you both contain feline genetic material and taking into account a Soul Reapers rapid rates of evolution then your pregnancy expectancy is four weeks"

Rangiku didn't reply. Four weeks seemed like such a short period of time. Would that even be long enough for them to create and for her to carry the child? She didn't want to ask, not Aizen. She wanted to keep the conversation to a bare minimum with him.

She blocked out the sound of Aizen's voice and continued to look out the window. She didn't want to see Aizen and she didn't want to hear anything more. What was needed to be said was said Rangiku said her part and she had made her decision. She would become an Arrancar and become the mother of the Soul Reaper/Espada hybrids that Aizen required and in return her safety and life was guaranteed.

Once Aizen had left the room Grimmjow moved to sit on the other end of the bench that had been placed against the window. Rangiku wasn't saying anything she just seemed to stare out of the window still cradling her body in a protective manner. The Sexta didn't mind the silence, at least not normally anyway. He was almost used to her talking, asking questions and exuding that flirty and charming nature oddly enough she bought a light to Las Noches that was never there before. Grimmjow somewhat grunted and he moved closer to her he didn't look at Rangiku as he reached out and run his hand over the woman's forearm the only part of her body that she wasn't hugging into herself.

"Yer know it's gonna be ok?"

He wasn't really good at the whole comforting thing, give him someone to rip apart and that was something he could do with one hand tied behind his back and blindfolded but comfort, compassion was so foreign to him.

"It always is Grimmjow. It has always been ok no matter what has happened it's always been ok"

Rangiku replied. No matter what the woman had gone through, no matter who she battled, no matter what injuries she ended up with, no matter how hard she had to fight for survival it always turned out ok. But that melancholy feeling she had felt before crept back up onto her once more. They had really forgotten about her. They hadn't even come looking for her they probably didn't even know she was missing and it made her tear up. She didn't want to cry, not in front of Grimmjow knowing that these kind of emotions was something that made him incredibly uncomfortable.

"You can leave if you want"

Rangiku said to him with a shaky voice since her safety was guaranteed she didn't feel like she needed to be protected anymore. Much to Rangiku's surprise Grimmjow didn't get up and leave instead he got up and moved over to her and scooped her up into his arms and walked over to the bed with her. Rangiku felt her cheeks blush slightly he so easily carried her like she was nothing more than a feather. Grimmjow had this sense of pride as he carried her like a true King rescuing a broken and damaged Queen that was in the need of rescuing.

When Grimmjow laid Rangiku on the bed he leaned over her, their lips close to touching. He looked at her seeing her blue eyes trickle with tears. He didn't understand this emotion of sadness, he knew what it was but he didn't know the extent of it being something that had never felt such an emotion before but he wasn't so naïve that he didn't think that Rangiku wouldn't feel those things. He placed his thumbs over her cheeks and wiped away the leakage.

"I told yer before yer mine I am here to look after yer"

Grimmjow said finally replying to her statement. He wasn't going to leave her even if she was safe now he would still protect the woman he claimed and the future mother to his brats.

"They forgot me Grimmjow. Everyone I thought cared about me abandoned me just like Gin did. I thought they cared about me"

Rangiku said slightly sobbing as she looked into the Espada's eyes. She didn't know that he would ever have this side to him where he would show just how much he cared about her. Maybe she was the only one that would ever see and even if it was only once in a lifetime she was glad she got to see Grimmjow like this even if it were only once.

Hearing Rangiku's words and the sadness and even anger that came out with them made Grimmjow's hollow hole feel like it was burning again. He was beyond angry but was keeping it bottled up. He hated those bastard Reapers for making Rangiku hurt the way she was he wanted to kill every last one of them just for making her cry. When he claimed her he knew what it meant, it meant this would be his mate for the rest of existence. He would be protecting her and keeping her from any form of harm and hearing that pain in her seldom melancholy voice made the desire to murder rage through him.

"They are fools Rangiku"

He said with that anger that he was feeling. He truly wanted nothing more than to rip every last one of them apart, slaughter them like they were nothing more than pathetic hollows he used as a source of food.

"Yer don't have to worry about bein' abandoned anymore. I WILL NOT let yer go I WILL NOT let anyone take yer from me"

When he spoke he watched her eyes warm and settle from sadness. She placed her hand against his mask. Rangiku honestly believed him she did know one thing and that everything Grimmjow said he meant. Even when he said he would kill someone she knew he meant it so she was sure that the proclamation was another truth. As she looked into Grimmjow's eyes she swallowed hard. She could feel the words that she had never spoken before boiling up inside of her.

"I think I'm falling in love with you"

She said and waited for Grimmjow to bolt or flip out claiming she was crazy but he didn't instead he took her lips and kissed her intensely. Grimmjow didn't doubt what the woman had said to him. Firstly he was hot, secondly he showed her that he cared for her and thirdly they were going to be starting a family together so he figured it was normal for her to feel that way towards him. He would most likely never understand love and he most likely would never know what it felt like but he did know he would protect this woman and any offspring they shared with his existence and he settled that was the closest thing to love he would ever feel.

He kissed her deeply and took hold of the sides of the cropped jacket that barely covered her breasts. Grimmjow slowly pulled it down her arms and slipped it off. He drew away from Rangiku and stood in front of her removing his own Espada uniform. Grimmjow stood before Rangiku in his naked glory and he could see the way she looked at him. It was with love and lust in her eyes. Grimmjow moved back to her taking hold of her matching Hakama and shimmied the garment down her long slender legs. Both of them were completely bare and looking at Rangiku's naked form made his cock swell and jerk some more, she was beautiful. Grimmjow relished in the smell that came off of her, it was perfection.

"Rangiku"

Grimmjow purred her name as he leaned into her. Her body automatically pressed against the mattress. Her long orange-blonde hair spayed over the bed and her legs slightly parted for him. Grimmjow wedged himself between them taking hold of her leg and bending it pulling it against his side. He pressed his lips to the scarring six that was healing quickly and kissed over the woman's stomach in just four weeks that flat abdomen would be completely rounded and containing his cub. Grimmjow always hated the thought of children he never wanted brats but that was before he met her, the woman that was giving up everything for him. If that wasn't love hell he didn't know what the hell was then.

He felt her fingers push into the strands of blue on top of his head as he continued to kiss over her stomach and along her inner thigh. He heard her moan and purr lustfully and it made him groan in excitement in return. He moved his mouth over the thin patch of orange hair that rested over her pubic bone. Grimmjow groaned and buried his face into the lips over her woman hood he extended his tongue and lightly flicked over the little bud. He could feel her clitoris harden to the touch of his tongue. Grimmjow purred as he opened her up some more. He brushed his tongue up and down the pink sides coating his tongue in her sweet sticky secretions. Rangiku moaned and panted tightening her fingers into Grimmjow's strands

"Ahhh Grimmjow"

Rangiku purred and arched her back slightly. He was wonderful; she had never had anyone made her feel this good before. Rangiku was hot and pulsing and she felt like she was going to pass out from the ecstasy that Grimmjow was giving her.

He pulled up hearing her call out for him. Grimmjow looked at her

"Rangiku…open up for me baby let me taste yer completely"

Rangiku parted her legs more he would have her cumming if he kept this up for too much longer but she still wanted to feel the joy that she had from having Grimmjow licking her up and down, in and out. Grimmjow looked down and saw Rangiku open up. He admired the slick pink insides that slightly throbbed. He smirked and lowered his head once more pressing his tongue against her clitoris and lightly running it back and forth over the swollen nub. Grimmjow moved his tongue down and slipped it inside of her body licking up the sweet juices that flowed from her being in heat. He could taste it on his tongue that she was ready to be inseminated. Rangiku was hot and moist and he was more than ready to do his part.

Grimmjow pulled up and away once again and moved closer to her. He pressed the head of his cock against her heated entrance. He looked down at Rangiku and admired the heat on her cheeks. She looked even more beautiful when she was pink and heated.

"Are yer sure?"

He asked her giving her one last chance to back out and honestly he wouldn't have blamed her if she did. Grimmjow watched Rangiku nod her head and she reached out for him and pulled him in close. He could feel her legs wrap around him and Grimmjow entered her instantly moaning as he felt he walls tighten around his cock. She felt so damn good he purred and took her lips again kissing her deeply and heatedly. Grimmjow couldn't control himself when she wrapped around him and pulled him in profoundly inside of her searing body.

Rangiku didn't want to let him go. He felt so good, just touching his body felt good. She pulled him in closer to her as she wrapped her legs and arms around the Espada. It wasn't just a thought anymore she knew she was in love with him. Rangiku moaned and purred feeling Grimmjow thrust inside of her deeply and slowly. She knew that once Grimmjow released inside of her it would start the process of their child being formed and even though she was nervous and scared she truly did want this. She wanted Grimmjow and she wanted to bare his offspring.

Grimmjow began to pick up the pace even more. He groaned, growled and purred as he moved inside of Rangiku's body they were completely wrapped up in one another and Grimmjow couldn't help be enjoy this form of closeness with the woman. Whilst still inside of her he pulled her up and sat back on his calf muscles. His large hands cupped her backside and guided her body up and down on his erected length. Both of them were letting out the lustful sounds of having sex. The sound of their skin on skin contact echoed as Rangiku bounced harder and faster in his lap. Grimmjow licked up the side of Rangiku's throat and nipped at the flesh. He was so damn close to emptying himself inside of her. He purred her name as he felt his cock twitch and throb getting ready to cum. He pulled Rangiku even closer to his body

"Cum with me Rangiku"

He groaned and hummed as he reached his threshold. She didn't need to be instructed twice Rangiku let out a large cry of euphoria and released onto Grimmjow's cock. Then moment he felt her cum on his length he released too shooting his seed up into her body and covering her womb and the pulsing walls that seemed to drink him in. Once the last jet of fluids left him he took Rangiku's lips and kissed her sincerely once again letting her know how much he truly cared for her.


	7. Chapter 7

_Just a quick heads up. In this chapter there is going to be a battle and some death. I am not too good with battle scenes, I actually suck at it so please excuse that and if I skip over it_

"It's time for you all to go"

Grimmjow was glaring at Nnoitra, the Sexta's hand clenched inside of the pockets of his hakama. He wanted nothing more than to spill the Espada's blood all over the walls and bask in the glory of his death but apparently they had bigger fish to fry.

"You will all be going to the human world. The Soul Reapers have come prepared so I suggest that you all do the same. Do not disappoint me"

Grimmjow's eyes shifted and looking at the Lord. How the hell was he supposed to protect Rangiku while he was off causing destruction? He didn't trust Aizen and he didn't trust his lackeys either and if it was the Soul Society that they were going to go meet and hopefully destroy then he was more than certain that Aizen would not allow him to take Rangiku with him.

The Espada started to pile out of the room and Grimmjow waited to be the last to leave. He was sure he didn't have to waste time saying anything. He didn't care how strong Aizen was if he touched one single hair on Rangiku's head he would kill the bastard

"Gin, Tousen…go with the Espada to the human world. I need to speak with Grimmjow alone"

"My~ My~ such a busy life I wonder if they know what's coming?"

Grimmjow ignored Gin as he and Tousen walked past him. He had no idea how a guy that was apparently blind could know where the hell he was going. His eyes stayed fixed on the Lord as they waited a few moments before the other men had vanished with the rest of the Espada.

Even though Rangiku was all part of some plan that Aizen had Grimmjow still wouldn't put it past the Lord to do something to her. It was the first time that the Sexta was putting something before the hunger to cause destruction and death.

"She's safe Grimmjow you don't have to glare at me like that. It's needless to say that I need her so I have no reason to harm her and in light of her decision I find her more valuable to me alive"

"Tch…whatever…I don't care if you have the power of a hundred… A THOUSAND SOUL REAPERS! IF YOU TOUCH HER!...I will kill you and every last bastard in this shit hole…Starting with Nnoitra"

Grimmjow didn't even give Aizen a chance to say anything he Sonido'd out of the room and quickly joined the others.

Rangiku had pulled on the uniform that laid on the floor after another night of being intimate with Grimmjow. She had given up on the Soul Society. She didn't know if it was Las Noches itself or Grimmjow that was making her feel that way but even without her powers she felt as if her Shinigami life was draining from her.

Rangiku could feel that Grimmjow was not in Las Noches and neither was any of the other Espada the pressure that seemed to be all around the building was gone and only a single one remained. Her gaze shifted to the door as it was opened she didn't need to be a genius to know that it was Aizen, he was the only one that could lock and unlock that door. The only reason why she wasn't going to tell him to go to hell is because she wanted answers.

"Good evening Rangiku. How are you feeling?"

His voice even sounded sinister. She never noticed it before but everything about the man said betrayal, the way he spoke, the way he walked she could just feel that he had believed he was far more superior then everyone else. Rangiku wanted to hate him but if she couldn't hate Gin for his betrayal and she couldn't hate Grimmjow for what he was like towards her in the beginning how could she hate Aizen despite all that he had done…after all she was just like him, she turned her back on the Soul Society too…they were no different.

"Still sore but ok"

Rangiku replied and looked up at the man. She had to admit he did look less dorky then he used to and he actually looked attractive and charming. Of course she wasn't so daft that she didn't know that was all part of the man's plan….whatever that may have been.

"I apologize for what Nnoitra done to you. He is rather impulsive sometimes but you shouldn't have an issue with him again"

Rangiku shrugged her shoulders and looked down. It made her somewhat sick that she was like Aizen. She may not have done the things that he had but she was now willingly there, she was voluntarily given up her life and her body to suit Aizen and to be with an Espada that would probably never love her. It was perverse and it was not like Rangiku to do something like this but she loved Grimmjow. She felt safe with him and oddly enough despite of what he was she trusted him more then she had trusted anyone. Rangiku knew in her heart that Grimmjow would never betray her.

"I don't care about Nnoitra, Aizen….Tell me why you don't want Gin to know I am here…do you think he would be disloyal to you if he knew?"

She watched as Aizen smirked a little then sat beside her on the bed. She flinched a little as she watched the man push some of the long strands of blonde from her face.

"You always did have such a pretty face, I don't know why you hide it behind all that hair"

Rangiku remained silent. Unfortunately it didn't matter who it was that complimented her, flattery went a long way with Rangiku so she couldn't help but blush slightly at his statement.

"Revealing your presence to Gin has nothing to do with betrayal Rangiku. I am already well aware of what he plans on doing. I am not stupid, that you should know by now. I know the influence that he has on you, the hold. If he sees you things will progress in a way that will cause an obstacle in my already laid out intentions"

Rangiku furrowed her thin eyebrows a bit as she looked at Aizen. She wasn't sure but what she heard was that Gin was already planning on stabbing Aizen in the back and the man was very well aware of that. She couldn't help but wonder if that was Gin's intentions all along, the only reason why he turned his back on the Soul Society…to get some kind of revenge on Aizen?

"You know he is going to betray you?...but…why..why would you let him do that? Why would you let him think that you trust him?"

Rangiku had to know, this whole thing was twisted, it was a game of deception. What if Grimmjow was doing the same to her…what if she gave him his offspring and he tried to kill her?...No Grimmjow wouldn't do that to her she didn't want to believe that but then she wanted to believe that Gin would be with her always and they were going to fall in love and get married but that never happened…would Grimmjow really hurt her?

"Dear Rangiku…I enjoy a little cat and mouse game every now and then. You do not have to be concerned about Grimmjow either. You make it very easy to know what you're thinking with your eyes. Although I had not predicted it….it seems my Sexta is quite taken with you and it's rather ironic that a creature created and born to do nothing but cause destruction has found himself in love... it's really rather intriguing"

"Where is Rangiku?!"

Grimmjow heard the small male who was giving quite the death glare at Gin as he aimed his Zanpakuto towards the creep. Grimmjow could hear the growling in the pit of his throat, how dare this kid even speak HIS Rangiku's name! They hadn't even cared to come to Las Noches to find her. He wanted to start the slaughtering right there and then

"I have no idea~? I thought she was with yer…well isn't that odd?"

"DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME GIN! WHERE IS RANGIKU?!"

Grimmjow had enough of this brat. He wasn't going to idly stand by anymore. The Sexta sonido'd over to the small boy and in a quick flash he grabbed hold of the blade, squeezing it in his palm causing blood to instantly drip

"Rangiku is none of your concern anymore SHE'S MINE!"

Grimmjow didn't bother holding back his words as he pushed with force sending the boy back a little and in a split second, with no other word the war had begun. Grimmjow's intentions had been on the white haired male but when he heard his name being called by a certain ginger his blood lust rose and soon enough his target had become Ichigo Kurosaki.

"So what do you plan on doing with me?"

Rangiku questioned the Lord. She knew it was a rather vague question, they were there alone, she didn't know why he was coming to see her and she didn't know if anything was going to happen to her but with any hope he would say nothing.

"At this very moment in time I have no intentions for except to find out if you have conceived. In the immediate future…well"

Aizen smirked which made Rangiku shudder all over

"It really all depends on how today's events play out"

Grimmjow growled loudly as the felt the blade tear through the flesh of his chest. Once again he was locked in the heated battle with Ichigo and both were giving everything that they had got. The sounds of swords clashing in the back ground echoed all over Karakura town and the smell of fresh blood was in the air. Every single Espada and every Soul Reaper present were in the heated battle. Everyone was being ruthless as possible and know that he had someone to fight for had turned Grimmjow even more savage and brutal then he already was he was fighting for Rangiku. She was the source of his new found power and he loved it, he loved the rush, the intensity it made him so much more destructive. He grabbed Ichigo by the hollow mask and slammed him hard into the ground, splitting open the concrete beneath them. Out the corner of his eye he could see Gin crossing blades with the short white haired boy he smirked , neither of them had no idea that Rangiku no longer belonged to them, they had no idea just how connected he was to her and how much he…

Grimmjow paused for a moment as he watched Ichigo struggle to stand up. He was grinning wickedly at the sight but in his mind his thoughts were on his women. The women that was waiting for him, the women that had given it all up for him. Grimmjow would have never thought something so sentimental but ….she loved him, for the beast that he was…she loved him.

Aizen had left Rangiku and she sat by the window watching the desert sands wondering and waiting. It had been several hours since they had left and no one had returned as of yet. She was starting to worry. Rangiku knew that he could handle herself but she was attached to him…she was in love with him. Even if Rangiku didn't want to be she felt it was no longer a matter of choice. She had fallen in love with the Espada and that was just how it was. Her blue eyes watched the sand kick up as a tear in the sky had formed. He watched as the Espada dropped down, to her count there was only eight that had dropped then she saw Gin. Her heart raced a million miles an hour, most of them were covered in wounds and blood but all she was interested in was Grimmjow. As soon as she saw everyone part ways and vanish to go inside Las Noches she stood up and even though Grimmjow looked injured the second that door opened her lips were pressed against his, kissing him deeply and intensely. She felt his arms grab her, lift her and hold her close to him as they shared that deep embrace.

Grimmjow didn't give a shit about the pain all he cared about was having Rangiku in his arms. She was safe and clearly she had missed him and worried about him. Grimmjow pulled away from her lips, she didn't know if now was a good time to tell her what had actually happened of if it was better she didn't know.

"What is it?"

She asked. Rangiku could see it there in his eyes. Something was wrong, very wrong …or not so much wrong as something had happened

"Some of your buddies from the Soul Society are dead, same with a couple Espada and the blind guy"

Grimmjow replied and waited to see her reaction. She looked at him for a moment but didn't shift from his hold. He watched her look down and heard her clear her throat.

"Who…I mean the Soul Reapers…who died?"

Rangiku quickly shook her head she had changed her mind. It was irrelevant now, it was better that she didn't know anything about them.

"Never mind…I don't want to know…are you alright?"

She asked looking down Grimmjow's body she saw him smirk and nod his head

"Yeah baby I'm great and now I know you're ok"

Their reunion was short lived by Aizen interrupting

"Come to the tea room, bring Rangiku with you. Keep her close"

The Lord vanished. Grimmjow was left frowning in confusion. This was the first time he was able to actually take her with him. All he thought was there was going to be a shit storm ahead and if that were the case, Grimmjow would finally get the chance to tear apart Nnoitra just like he wanted. He took hold of Rangiku's hand and he kept her close to him. They walked to the tea room together and when they entered everyone was already there….including Gin. Rangiku didn't look at anyone else other than the man she used to love. She didn't know what to say, what to even think she just looked at him and she saw him with opened eyes looking right back at her with nothing but shock on his face, clearly he was stunned like she was.

Grimmjow frowned deeply and pulled Rangiku closer to his side, holding her in a possessive manner. She was his if Gin touched her then he would die too. The Sexta looked and saw the gaze he had on his women too, looking at her like she was a piece of meat, his temper was rising and he was ready to slaughter every last being there the more she was stared at the more Grimmjow felt the urge to kill.

"As you can see Grimmjow has a friend with him. This Rangiku…FORMER Soul Reaper and now the bearer of the next stage of Espada Evolution. I will make this very simple. She is one of us, meaning she is to remained unharmed. If her death is a result of an attack I will not think twice about destroying you. When the time come she will be taking the place of Zommari who clearly perished in combat"

The friendly side of Rangiku wanted to introduce herself but knowing who it was she would be introducing herself to she remained quiet. Rangiku could feel the tense hold that Grimmjow had on her. He was holding her protectively even though Aizen had already given the warning he was not going to let go of her any time soon

"You may leave"

The Espada started piling out both of them could her the angry grumblings of Nnoitra, complaining about the situation and the fact Rangiku was going to be one of them. Grimmjow ignored his bullshit and started to leave with Rangiku but was halted by the sound of Gin's voice

"Rangiku…it's good to see yer"

She looked over her shoulder at him. She knew if she said anything Grimmjow would only anger further. He was aware of their relationship in the past and Rangiku didn't want to give him any reason to think there was more. Rangiku nodded her head and they left to go back to the room.

"He better not touch you"

Grimmjow said the moment they were inside Aizen's room, still waiting on their room to be fixed up from Nnoitra's disturbance.

"Grimmjow..he is not going to touch me..I think it was made pretty clear that he wasn't allowed to. If not by Aizen then by you"

Rangiku couldn't help but let out a soft laugh. It was the first time that since she had been there that she had actually laughed. She wasn't sure if Grimmjow had picked up on what Aizen had said during the meeting but he had confirmed that she was bearing the next generation in Arrancar.

"Grimmjow…"

She watched the Espada fall onto the bed and tucked on hand behind his head, the other patted the mattress beside him for Rangiku to join him. She walked over and sat down before shifting to lay against Grimmjow, resting her side against his.

Rangiku felt his arm drape over her shoulder and pulled her in closer to him. She placed her hand on his chest where she could feel he was healing.

"Yeah Kitten?"

"…I'm pregnant"

She watched Grimmjow look at her with some kind of wonderment in his blue eyes. Grimmjow wasn't sure what to say, she was really pregnant…with his baby? He had to process that thought for a moment. His baby…they had sex and HE got her pregnant…

"Fuck…I'm really great"

Rangiku rolled her eyes and shook her head turning over with her back towards him. That was the biggest turn off for her so she didn't feel like looking at him.

"Hey! turn back over!"

She could believe it, he was actually pouting. That was extremely amusing to her, hearing Grimmjow pout like that. She wouldn't say it but it was kinda cute. Rangiku rolled back over and looked at him and smiled.

"So what now? Am I supposed to ask yer to marry me and spend the rest of our lives together or whatever?"

Grimmjow asked. He was extremely proud of himself. He had actually done what he was supposed to do he had got his woman pregnant. He felt like strutting around, chest puffed out and ready to take on the world.

"No…I don't really want you to do that. Marriage should be about love not because you got some girl pregnant. I don't want to be married because of that. Grimmjow…you don't have to try and love me, you don't have to pretend that you're happy if you're not. You said it yourself you don't like kids, you don't want them and it's ok but it was part of a deal. I'm holding up my end of it and so is he"

Rangiku said as she continued to look at him. She would never try to change Grimmjow, at all, ever. She didn't want him to pretend he loved her when he didn't, she didn't want him to feel happy about them having a baby if he truly wasn't happy. He did his part he didn't have to do anything more.

"Now hold up just a second woman. Firstly I don't like kids, I hate them, but THAT, that is MY kid so it's different because I know they will be able to kill anything and anyone and I ain't having MY kid grow up calling Aizen, daddy, cause he knew nothing different. Secondly I am happy alright, I got to have a fucking great fight, I got you and I get to be something no other bastard here gets to be. I get to be a father to a powerful Arrancar and lastly I don't have to try and love you…cause I already do alright…Don't make a big deal out of it"

It was the most Rangiku had heard Grimmjow say and they were all the right words. She smiled and she placed her hand on Grimmjow's bone fragment and kissed him. He really did love her.


	8. Chapter 8

Rangiku whined as she looked down at her rounding abdomen. Aizen had said that it would only be four weeks before she would be giving birth and two weeks in she had already had enough. As someone that was more or less an alcoholic she was suffering withdrawals on top of her wild pregnancy hormones most of which had Grimmjow hiding out. Rangiku was either snapping at him for something or trying to get into his pants. The sex he loved, he would impregnate her again just to have her more hornier then even he was however a pissed off Rangiku was scary even the other Espada had avoided her, especially Nnoitra but what had got under Grimmjow's skin the most was the attention that she and their unborn child were receiving and Rangiku could feel the anger in the scowl Grimmjow would give Aizen whenever he looked at the Lord.

She looked at herself in the mirror in the full white uniform that was exactly like Ulquiorra's. She refused to wear Grimmjow's while she looked like this and even though Grimmjow hated seeing her in the bat's uniform it was better for him not to argue with her.

Rangiku traced her hand over her stomach as she could feel the quickly developing child moving around inside of her. She could remember the first time she had felt it, it had scared the hell out of her. Her blue eyes moved to the bed and looked at Grimmjow who was asleep and hugging a pillow that Rangiku had shoved in her place so that he wouldn't wake up growling again because she wasn't beside him. He had become much more protective over her almost as if it were natural instinct. She gave a gentle smile and looked out to the sands; she needed to get out of Las Noches, even if it was just for five minutes. The ex-Soul Reaper was well aware of the dangers but with her powers and Haineko back she saw no reason why she could just go for a walk.

She picked up her Zanpakuto and quietly left their room. Grimmjow's room had been fixed and now only he and Rangiku could get in and out no matter what tricks any of the Espada had up their sleeves. She walked down the white halls, her feet barely making a sound as she followed them through like a maze until she reached the doors leading out to Hueco Mundo.

Stepping out into the night and into the fresh air was a great relief. She felt calm and relaxed for the first time since she was bought there. She closed her eyes for a second just to take in everything that was around her, despite it being so colorless and dead looking it was quite the refreshment from inside Las Noches.

Rangiku opened her eyes again, something…something familiar had washed over her. She frowned slightly as she started to walk towards the pressure that had her intrigued. The faster she walked the more intense it became until she was staring up a tear in the sky that she was told was a Garganta

"What…"

Before Rangiku could say or do anything more, she felt her body being grabbed and in a quick flash of a Shun'po she was taken from Hueco Mundo and into the human world and in even a quicker step through a Senkaimon she was back inside the Soul Society. She didn't even know what to say all she could think was that she needed to get back to Hueco Mundo and back to Grimmjow. She was quickly greeted by her Captain he was looking at her in a way that he had never looked at her…she couldn't even begin to describe it.

"Rangiku…what did they do to you?"

She felt her body being released by Soi Fon..she should have guessed with how quickly everything was done. Rangiku looked at her ex Captain

"I'm pregnant"

It was the only words that could escape her mouth as she looked around to see most of the Captains and all of the Lieutenants there.

Grimmjow groaned as he nuzzled his face into what he thought was Rangiku's hair. He was grinning for a moment until he realized that it was a pillow and not his woman.

"Rangiku?"

He shot up in bed and immediately went to the bathroom. He pushed open the door and the moment he saw that she wasn't there he bolted from the room. Grimmjow stormed down the halls, a deep growling in his throat, if Nnoitra got her then he was going to go on a murdering rampage

'RANGIKU!"

He yelled out loudly as he continued his loud stomping. His loud rukus had caused Aizen to immerge from his room, clearly half asleep and his hair was slightly askew.

"Care to explain why you are yelling?"

Grimmjow clenched his teeth and his hands pulled into fists. The amount of anger the surged through him was intense enough that his Reishi was starting to crack the walls

"Rangiku is missing! You better not have her you bastard!"

Grimmjow growled through his teeth as his entire body started to glow with a bright blue. When he saw Aizen actually frown he knew he didn't have her

"What do you mean that she is missing?"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I FUCKING MEAN?! I WOKE UP AND SHE IS GONE! I CAN'T FEEL HER ANYWHERE!"

"I must admit that I can't feel her presence here either. We best check the desert if she was outside then her pressure will still be detectable"

Grimmjow immediately sonido'd out of the room and out into the white sands. He was actually, for the first time, starting to panic. Where was she? He knew that Rangiku would never leave him, she loved him so she hadn't run away, not while she was pregnant with his child and knowing the risks of what would happen to her if she had done such a thing.

The moment he was out in Hueco Mundo he could feel the pressure of a Soul Reaper. It was faint but it was not Rangiku's. They had been there and they had taken her. It wasn't long before he was joined by Aizen, in his white uniform and hair all neat. Grimmjow could have slaughtered him for taking his appearance as priority to her.

"A Reaper was here. I can feel their pressure and a Garganta had been opened. Kisuke Urahara clearly had something to do with this"

Grimmjow suddenly felt something other than anger, he was downright worried. There was no way for him to get into the Soul Society. If they had taken Rangiku that is where they would have taken her to.

"You need to get her back and don't fuck me around and say that you can't. You and that asshole Gin are the only ones that can get out of there and into there. Go get her back"

Grimmjow looked at Aizen with seriousness in his eyes. He was going to kill someone, if she was gone forever because he didn't protect her like he was supposed to do he was sure there was going to be nothing left of the Espada, Aizen or Las Noches, that was HIS woman and HIS baby that they had taken.

"What do you mean you need to go back?! That isn't your home Rangiku!?

Rangiku stood with her hands resting on her stomach. She felt like she was going to be sick, she just wanted to go back to Grimmjow and before Aizen knew she was missing. If he found out he would come back to get her, she was the only one that could give him exactly what he wanted and was half way of doing so.

"Captain….Toshiro. Please listen to me. If I don't go back there Aizen WILL come here. Believe me when I say that you don't want that. Please. You have to let me go…I'm in love with one of the Espada, I am carrying their baby. You have to let me leave. It's better you let me go then have the entire Soul Society destroyed…please'

She couldn't be more heartfelt with her begging. He had to let her go, everything would be at risk if he didn't. Rangiku continued to look at her ex Captain. They had a long history together and it was somewhat comforting that he had been the one behind her rescue but this wasn't her home anymore.

"Rangiku…is this what you really want?"

She nodded her head. She wasn't doing this just to get back to Grimmjow but to save everyone there.

"I'm sorry Toshiro…I know that this isn't the way things were supposed to turn out but please for the sake of the Society I need to get back there before they know that I am missing"

Rangiku watched Toshiro look away and sigh. He nodded his head but remained silent. She knew that she had hurt him but this was how things were.

Rangiku was escorted back to the human world by her ex Captain and to Kisuke Urahara's where the Garganta was opened up. The woman had said her tearful and final goodbyes as she stepped into the darkness and made her way back home. The next time she would see any of them would be on the opposite side once the war commenced.

"Someone is coming through"

Grimmjow rested his hand on Pantera and was prepared to release his weapon. He watched like a jungle cat stalking it's prey. He remained silent and still just waiting to face an enemy but it was the white uniform that he had seen and immediately released hold of his weapon and once he could clearly recognize Rangiku he sonido'd to her and took her into his arms. Grimmjow had never been so relieved in his existence. He could feel her clinging to him tightly. He wanted to kill every last one of those reapers for taken her and making him worry.

"I'll murder them"

He ended up growling as he held Rangiku.

She pulled away and shook her head then looked at Grimmjow then Aizen

"They let me go. You don't need to do anything, please for me…don't do anything. You have it all planned out. I am back, they have let me go, you don't need to jeopardize anything"

She knew that appealing to both of their kindness was a long shot but Rangiku had to try. She was back, safe, unscathed so there was no need for any violence.

"Rangiku is right Grimmjow. She is unharmed and she had returned safely back. There is no need to take any other measures yet"

"Tch…whatever…come on Rangiku…"

Grimmjow took Rangiku's hand and immediately returned her back to the room. She had learned one thing….inside Las Noches was not so bad after all.


	9. Chapter 9

Grimmjow didn't refrain from showing Rangiku where she belonged and who she belonged with. He was slightly aggressive in his actions and he tore the clothes from her body, then his own. He had missed her, he was worried about her and whether he wanted to admit it or not he was in love with her.

Her smashed his lips to hers and kissed her heatedly, refusing to release her from the strong hold that he had over her as he moved them both of to the bed. Grimmjow didn't have time for foreplay, he could smell that scent on her, that scent of his woman being pregnant with HIS kid and it was completely intoxicating.

Grimmjow pulled away from Rangiku's mouth as his hands trailed over her sides and rounded stomach. There was a deep growling in his throat when he could smell soul reaper on her skin. His bloodlust and anger soared and the best way to get it out second to fighting was to fuck and he was going to do just that.

Grimmjow took Rangiku and turned her over so that he could crush her abdomen, spreading her legs and putting her on his knees he let out another deep growl as he looked at her and the position that she was in. Grimmjow took his solid and aching cock and slipped it between her legs, rubbing his shaft between her moist and pink lips of her womanhood. His hands gripped her hips in a forceful, deep and slow thrust he entered her and the sound that escaped Rangiku when he did made his balls rise and throb with a desire to mask that scent of Soul Reaper with his own.

Rangiku could feel the powerful thrust, bury deep into her warm and wet cavern. Grimmjow was angry, she could tell but she knew it wasn't with her. As Grimmjow started to speed up, pounding into her Rangiku moaned and whined loudly as she gripped the sheets of the bed that they shared together. Her whole body was shaking as Grimmjow made sure that both of them were getting the maximum amount of pleasure from this.

She looked over her shoulder and saw the glowing in Grimmjow's eyes, filled with lust and desire to make it a point the she was his and no one could have her. The possessiveness of Grimmjow's body slamming into her own continued to encourage the secretions from her body that began to drip in light pools onto the bedding

"PURR KITTEN"

Grimmjow growled between clenched teeth, wanting to hear Rangiku purr like she had many times before. He continued to thrust and when she made that rumble in her throat Grimmjow had leaned over her back and captured Rangiku's lips with his own, kissing her intensely. He could feel her walls closing in on him, squeezing him tightly and pulling him in deeper. Neither of them were going to last much longer with her body reacting this way.

He pulled back from her mouth but kept close. Grimmjow could feel the heated air escaping her mouth as she panted and moaned

"Grimm~jow"

Rangiku whined as he cheek flushed pink and with heat, she was reaching her tether and in a rapture of ecstasy she was cumming.

Grimmjow felt the tight pull and then the dampness cover his erection, when he felt that heat, smelled that intoxicating aroma he let out a growl and poured inside of Rangiku, smothering her insides with his seed and scent. He panted loudly as he slowly pulled out of her and then flipped Rangiku onto her back. Grimmjow nestled himself between her legs and looked down at the flushed and panting woman. His hand moved down to her stomach as he continued to look into her eyes.

As his hand caressed her abdomen he jolted back slightly and his eyes widened as he felt a pressure against the palm of his hand

"What the fuck was that?!"

He asked looking at his hand and then back at Rangiku who had let out a slightly breathless laugh.

Rangiku had to admit that she enjoyed the puzzlement Grimmjow hand in his eyes. He really had no idea that it was their unborn baby making itself known. Without saying anything, Rangiku slowly sat up and took Grimmjow's hand placing it back over her stomach so that he could feel the movements again and hopefully make the connection with what was going on

"Did…did I hurt it..?"

Grimmjow was actually concerned that he had been a little too forceful and that he had done something wrong that hurt the baby

"No Grimmjow you didn't. It's just letting us know that he or she is there"

Rangiku said in a comforting tone to settle Grimmjow's worries. She watched Grimmjow look at her stomach as he kept his hand there. There was something almost childlike in his curiosity for what was going on inside of her at that moment.

Grimmjow really did hate kids but there was something different about all this that was slightly comforting. He wasn't worried about being a dad he knew that he would be able to teach the kid to kick ass and make sure they took no shit from anyone. Rangiku had the caring loving nature and he had the protective, authorative one and they would do ok. He wouldn't say it out loud but he was excited to be able to mold that little person into being an awesome kid that could destroy anything.

"Is it a boy or girl?"

He asked looking back at Rangiku. He felt strange for asking it but a lot had changed for him. He would still slaughter anyone or anything that tried to harm Rangiku and their kid and he would do the same if any son of a bitch looked down at him and underestimated him. But he had a woman that he loved and he was going to have a kid that he loved too.

"Focus on their Reishi, you'll know"

Rangiku instructed Grimmjow. She was already well aware of the gender but she wasn't going to say anything to Grimmjow, wanting him to figure it out on his own.

Grimmjow did as Rangiku told him too. He placed both his hands on her stomach and concentrated on picking up the Reishi/Spiritual Pressure mix. He could feel the tingle in his fingers as he tried to determine whether he was going to have a son or a daughter. When he felt their baby kick his hand again, he couldn't help but smile.

"It's a girl"

Grimmjow said with confidence then frown

"No fucker better ever think of touching her! I'll fucking kill them then rip out their genitals and shove them down their throats!"

"Grimmjow its ok I doubt that there would be many that would want to do her any harm"

Rangiku rested her hand on his cheek and gave Grimmjow a soft kiss.

"How does it feel Daddy…you're having a daughter"

"….It's fucking weird…I'm having a daughter….Don't tell anyone this…but I think I love my daughter"

Rangiku nodded her head. Grimmjow's soft side was safe with her


End file.
